


La Petite Marchande d'Allumettes

by LeiaLibelle



Series: Pâquerettes, Sirènes et Vilains Petits Canards Oubliés [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Gamzee apparaît juste trois secondes, Gen, Humanstuck, J'sais pas quoi tagguer d'autre c'est triste voilà, Je suis trop méchante, Sadstuck, drogue
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaLibelle/pseuds/LeiaLibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il fait froid, il fait froid mais elle n'a nulle part où rentrer. Elle voulait seulement voir la neige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Petite Marchande d'Allumettes

De toutes les fêtes, il n’y en a aucune que Nepeta aime autant que Noël. Les décorations dans les rues, sur les arbres, qui brillent de mille lumières, de toutes les couleurs ; la douce odeur du vin chaud, des crêpes ou des marrons grillés près du marché de Noël ; les vitrines décorées pour l’occasion, remplies de jolis petits paquets cadeaux, même si ce sont des faux…

La joie qui flotte dans l’air. L’espoir des enfants, les sourires des parents, les rires des familles unies qui réchauffent même l’air glacial de décembre.

Oui, Nepeta adore Noël. Une fête emplie de rêves et suivie de promesses d’une année meilleure. Elle aime parcourir les rues, les allées qu’elle connaît par cœur mais qui semblent toujours différentes en cette période. Même la petite boutique de porcelaine, si triste le reste de l’année, est ornée de guirlandes. Même l’ours en peluche qui souffle des bulles devant le magasin de vêtements pour enfants est coiffé d’un bonnet rouge.

Et les rues piétonnes, si calmes d’habitude le dimanche, sont plus vivantes que jamais. Toutes sortes d’attractions les égayent, tantôt joueur d’accordéon, tantôt mime au visage peint de blanc et de noir, tantôt comédiens répétant dans la rue les pièces de théâtres connues, mais Nepeta ne se lasse jamais de les écouter, frappe dans ses mains à chaque reproduction. Les gens la connaissent, ils la remercient d’être toujours là pour les encourager. Ils apprécient de la voir si joyeuse, si pleine de vie.

Nepeta aime Noël, et comme chaque année, elle traverse la ville, suivant un parcours précis ou bien marchant au hasard, là où ses pas la guident. On la salue, on lui sourit, à chaque coin de rue, à chaque tournant. Le boulanger de la petite ruelle près du pont lui réserve les invendus de la veille, et elle trace son petit chemin, distribuant croissants et petits pains au vieux monsieur qui vit sous le pont, au jeune garçon qui a fui de chez lui, aux amis inséparables et à leurs chiens, à qui elle offre les croutons de pain. Elle fait sa petite tournée, et avec son bonnet, mignon petit bonnet rouge à oreilles de chat qu’elle ne quitte jamais, on l’appelle gentiment la fille du père Noël.

Les heures défilent sans qu’elle ne pense à rien, trouvant toujours de quoi s’amuser, toujours un partenaire avec qui discuter. Elle rit, elle chante, elle danse, elle est heureuse, et les rues brillent la nuit tombée, tout s’illumine, tout est si beau, le monde est beau.

Mais peu à peu les rues se vident. Les enfants qui couraient dans la rue sont rappelés. Les musiciens ambulants remballent leurs instruments. Les commerçants ferment leurs boutiques, tirent les stores gris, cachent les belles vitrines. Même les chats errants disparaissent sur les toits, même les pigeons et les rares moineaux retournent à leurs nids. Tout devient calme, tout s’obscurcit. Seules restent les lumières, petit réconfort propre à ce mois de l’année.

Et Nepeta ne rentre pas. Nepeta n’a pas d’endroit où rentrer. Elle attend à la sortie du grand magasin, là où les articles périmés sont jetés. Mais ce n’est pas le garçon gentil de d’habitude ce soir-là, celui qui la laisse se servir avant de vider dans les bennes les bouteilles d’eau de javel comme on lui a ordonné. Elle ne l’a plus vu dernièrement, il a dû prendre un congé. C’est le réveillon ce soir. Le passe-t-il avec sa famille ?

Tant pis pour son repas, elle attendra le lendemain. Elle finit le pain aux raisins rance qu’elle s’était gardé. Elle repense aux odeurs de marrons grillés sur le marché, elle repense à la dinde rôtie dans les publicités, aux sucreries parfois distribuées dans les rues la journée. Elle parcourt les allées. La lune est masquée par les nuages, les étoiles ont disparu, mais les guirlandes électriques sont là, elles l’éclairent de leurs lumières multicolores, qui clignotent joyeusement, changent de couleurs parfois, alternent rouge, vert, jaune, bleu, et rouge à nouveau. Elle ne s’en lasse jamais.

Et bientôt l’heure viendra, alors elle se rend à l’endroit, elle sait qu’il n’a pas changé. Elle marche lentement, espère que le temps passe plus vite, mais les heures font toujours soixante minutes, et les minutes soixante secondes, et les secondes restent secondes, le temps refuse d’accélérer.

Elle arrive en avance et elle attend, elle finit toujours par attendre, même après avoir tant traîné. Les rues vides sont froides, plus froides encore aujourd’hui ; il n’y a plus de rires, plus de sourires pour les réchauffer. Elle frotte ses petites mains gelées, elle a donné ses gants à un enfant qui pleurait parce qu’il avait égaré les siens. Elle attend dans la ruelle mal éclairée. Elle s’impatiente, elle veut retourner dans les grandes rues, celles qui sont décorées, celles où il ne fait pas sombre. Puis soudain, une ombre se glisse à ses côtés, silencieuse, glacée. Un doigt sur les lèvres pour lui faire signe de ne pas parler. Leurs mains s’effleurent, plus gelées que jamais ; elle grimace dans l’obscurité. Puis l’ombre disparaît, clown ténébreux retournant aux ténèbres, et Nepeta reste seule, son petit paquet à la main, et il est temps de travailler.

 

La nuit est froide, si froide, et les rues sont si sombres. Nepeta repense aux décorations qui brillent toujours, mais qu’elle ne voit plus là où elle est. Elle ne bouge pas, debout contre le mur glacé, elle attend qu’on vienne la voir. Elle distribue sa marchandise, remplit ses poches de billets froissés. Mais les gens ne la remercient pas cette fois, ne lui sourient pas. Ils ne sourient jamais, âmes perdues, désespérées, au regard vide et au visage exténué. Eux non plus n’ont pas de famille avec qui fêter Noël. Eux aussi sont seuls, et ils viennent la voir mais ne la voient pas, il n’y a que ce qu’elle vend qui les intéresse, il n’y a plus que ça de toute façon.

Il ne neigera pas cette année non plus. Nepeta voulait voir de la neige, comme quand elle était petite et qu’elle se laissait tomber dans le duvet blanc et frais pour dessiner un ange de la taille de son petit corps. Il ne neige jamais en ville, jamais assez pour que les rues se recouvrent de blanc. Il n’y a que le noir de la nuit et le gris des ruelles, et le rouge dans les yeux évasifs des drogués. Nepeta imagine les familles réunies autour du repas, les cadeaux attendant sous le sapin, les enfants bordés dans leur lit, qui ferment leurs yeux avec la promesse d’un lendemain meilleur. Elle imagine et elle attend que le temps passe, elle attend que les gens viennent la voir, lui achètent tout ce qu’elle vend, pour pouvoir aller dormir à son tour.

Mais les gens ne viennent pas, ils sont moins que d’habitude. Peut-être ont-ils une famille, finalement. Peut-être ont-ils trouvé un endroit où passer Noël. Elle imagine, mais il fait froid, tellement froid ; elle n’en peut plus, elle veut bouger. Les décorations lui manquent, la lumière lui manque, pourquoi fait-il si sombre ?

 

Elle craque.

Elle sait qu’elle doit rester. On ne la laissera pas rentrer à l’intérieur pour dormir si elle n’a pas tout vendu. On ne lui donnera pas à manger. Mais elle veut voir les lumières. Juste ce soir, juste quelques minutes, c’est Noël après tout. Alors elle s’en va, elle marche jusqu’aux lumières, jusqu’aux grandes rues éclairées, brillantes, qui lui réchauffent le cœur ; et lorsqu’enfin elle les voit, elle sourit. Elle s’assied par terre, la tête levée vers les guirlandes multicolores, rouges, et vertes, et bleues, et jaunes, qui clignotent pour elle, qui brillent pour elle. C’est son Noël et tout est si beau, si magique. Elle en oublie presque le froid qui la gèle jusqu’aux os. Elle en oublie presque la faim qui lui ronge l’estomac.

Ah, si seulement il pouvait y avoir de la neige. Là, tout serait parfait. Elle jouerait dans la neige, se roulerait dedans, et avec ses bras, ses jambes, elle dessinerait des anges…

Alors à défaut de neige, elle ouvre le petit sac que le clown lui a donné. Elle déchire le plastique et secoue, doucement, tout doucement devant elle, et elle prétend que c’est la neige qui tombe, et elle sourit, c’est tellement beau ! Le sac se vide mais non, ça ne peut pas être fini, pas déjà ; elle ouvre les autres, elle déchire tout, mais trop vite il ne lui reste plus rien. Rien qu’une tracée blanche au sol dans laquelle, du bout de son doigt, elle dessine un petit ange. Mais le vent souffle et il l’emporte ; tant pis, l’ange s’est envolé au ciel.

Elle reste là, elle ne veut pas rentrer. Les lumières brillent au-dessus d’elle. Dans quelques jours, ils les enlèveront, et les rues seront sombres à nouveau. Elle veut les voir encore un peu, juste un peu plus. Mais il fait si froid, elle replie ses jambes contre elle, frotte ses mains et ses doigts gelés qui lui font mal.

Et soudain, les lumières bougent, elles descendent vers elle, elles se décrochent !… Mais non, ce ne sont pas les lumières, c’est de la neige qui tombe pour de vrai ! Nepeta rit, émerveillée, et les flocons tombent, elle tend la main, essaye d’en attraper. Elle en tient un, il n’est même pas froid. Il brille, comme une lumière. C’est tellement beau, tout est si beau ! Elle pourrait en pleurer.

Et sous la neige, sous les lumières, elle voit apparaître l’ange qu’elle avait dessiné. Il lui tend la main, il vient enfin la chercher. Alors elle prend sa main, lentement, de ses petits doigts gelés, et soudain il ne fait plus froid, et soudain elle n’a plus mal, alors elle sourit, et ferme les yeux pour la toute dernière fois. Même si elle sait que c’est un rêve, parce que les anges n’existent pas.


End file.
